


To Better Memories

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [23]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Written for theFebruary Ficlet Challenge, Day 23:What did you do with all of my socks?!“I unpacked them. Right hand side of the top drawer, next to mine,” Wedge called from the other room.“Yeah…”Something in his tone of voice must have concerned Wedge, who wandered into the bedroom. “Something wrong?”





	To Better Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskatieleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/gifts).



“What…did you do with all my socks?” Bodhi blinked down at his sock drawer. 

“I unpacked them. Right hand side of the top drawer, next to mine,” Wedge called from the other room.

“Yeah…” 

Something in his tone of voice must have concerned Wedge, who wandered into the bedroom. “Something wrong?” 

“They’re...folded.” 

Wedge chuckled, wrapping his arm around Bodhi’s waist and kissing his shoulder. “I organize compulsively.” 

Bodhi relaxed back against Wedge, something still nagging at him as he stared down at the drawer. 

Wedge tugged at Bodhi’s arm until Bodhi turned to face him. Serious little furrow in his brow, Wedge said, “Don’t worry. I don’t expect the same from you.”

Maybe that was it. “Glad to hear it.” Bodhi gave a lopsided smile. “Gotta admit, I’m a little worried how this whole cohabitation thing is going to work out, considering…” Bodhi gestured back at the sock drawer. “Not my natural state.” 

“You’re messy. I’ll be doing most of the cleaning.” Wedge said, blunt as ever. “I still want you around.” 

“Thanks.” Bodhi leaned forward and gave Wedge an impulsive peck on the nose. “You burn cereal, so I guess I’m bringing something to this partnership.” 

“I fell in love with you because of the wonders you work with grilled cheese,” Wedge said, so seriously Bodhi wasn’t entirely certain he was joking. 

“Speaking of which, I should probably get dinner going.” 

Bodhi gave the socks one last perturbed look. Something still didn’t sit right. 

* * *

Three days later, Bodhi set down his caf mug with an abrupt clatter and exclaimed, “Imperial Navy!” 

Wedge, to his credit, waved his own mug with a slight, “Yeah,” despite being clearly lost. 

“The socks.” 

“Okay,” Wedge said, still trying. 

“The fold. It got drilled into us at basic.” 

Wedge tipped his head to the side. “Might be right. It was a long time ago.” 

Bodhi flattened his lips. “I’m definitely right. That’s what’s been bugging me—”

“Wait, for three days—”

“I wasn’t going to say anything until I figured out—”

“You should have said—” 

They both stopped at the same time. With a slight smile, Wedge gestured at Bodhi, who continued, “The Empire shoves everyone into the same mold.” 

Wedge grunted an affirmation. 

“You got out sooner, so I’m not sure—there’s so many damn rules. It was how I rebelled. In little ways. I couldn’t be a good Jedhan, but I could be a bad Imperial. Poorly maintained uniform, never mopping the cargo hold…” 

“...messy socks,” Wedge finished. 

Bodhi nodded. “Seeing them all lined up, neat little soldiers…”

“Fuck. Sorry. I’ll—” 

“No.” Bodhi held up a hand. “I’m probably never going to be organized, damage is already done. But,” Bodhi reached across the table, took Wedge’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, “I think, given a bit of time, neatness will come with some better memories.”

Wedge paused, then smiled. He held out his mug. “To better memories.” 

Bodhi clinked his mug against Wedge’s, toasting the future in the soft morning light. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know what I'm doing? [February Ficlet Challenge post here](https://starwarswritingalliance.tumblr.com/post/170236315539/february-ficlet-challenge). 
> 
> Want to see ALL the posts and the neat graphics I made to go with them? [They’re on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


End file.
